· ·· · · · · · · · · · · ·
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: ·· · · · · ·· ·· ·· · · ···· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ···· · · · · · · · ··· · · · · ·· · · · ·· · · · · · ·· ··· · · ·


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Euh, en fait je n'en sais rien. A vous de juger.

Commentaire : Un petit texte inspiré par un post de Katana que je ne me sors pas de l'esprit.

* * *

**·− ··− ·−· ·− ·−−· ·−−· −−− ·−· − −·−·−− **

___AC 195, 17 août_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

_Retranscription d'un échange entre deux pilotes de Gundam_

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− −−−··· −− ·· ··· ··· ·· −−− −· ·− −·−· −·−· −−− −− ·−−· ·−·· ·· · −−··−− ·− ··− −·−· ··− −· ·−−· ·−· −−− −··· ·−·· ·−··− −− · ·−−·− ··· ·· −−· −· ·− ·−·· · ·−· ·−·−·− −··· ·− ··· · −·· ··−·· − ·−· ··− ·· − · ·−·−·− − · ·−· · ·−−− −−− ·· −· ··· ·− ··− ·−−· −−− ·· −· − ·· −· −·· ·· −−·− ··− ··−·· ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· −··· ·· · −· ·−· · −·−·· ··− −−··−− ·−−− · ··· · ·−· ·− ·· ·− ··− ·−· · −· −·· · −−·· −····− ···− −−− ··− ··· ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· ··· ··− ·· ··· ·− ··− ·−−· −−− ·· −· − −·· · ·−· ·− ·−·· ·−·· ·· · −− · −· − −−··−− − ··− · ··· · −· ·−· · − ·− ·−· −·· ·−·−·−

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· ·−−· ·−· −−− −··· ·−·· ·−··− −− · ··· − · −·−· ···· −· ·· −−·− ··− · −−··−− ·− ·−· ·−· ·· ···− · ·−· ·− ·· −·· ·−··− ··· −−·− ··− · ·−· ··−·· ·−−· ·− ·−· ·− − ·· −−− −· ··· ·− −·−· −·−· −−− −− ·−−· ·−·· ·· · ··· ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· −··· · ··· −−− ·· −· −·· ·−−−−· ·− ·· −·· · ··−−··

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· −· ··−·· −−· ·− − ·· ··−· −−··−− ·−−− · ·−−· · ··− −··− −− ·−−−−· · −· ··· −−− ·−· − ·· ·−· ··· · ··− ·−·· −−··−− ·−−− ·−−−−· ·− ·· ·−·· ·−−−−· ···· ·− −··· ·· − ··− −·· · ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· −··· ·· · −· −·−· −−− −− ·−−· ·−· ·· ··· −−··−− ·−−− · − ·−−−−· ·− − − · −· −·· ··· ·−·−·−

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· −− · ·−· −·−· ·· −−··−− ·−−− ·−−−−· ·− ·· ···· ·− − · −·· ·−−−−· · − ·−· · ·−−·− ·−·· ·− −− ·− ·· ··· −−− −· ·−·−·− −·· · ··· −· −−− ··− ···− · ·−·· ·−·· · ··· −·· · ··· ·− ··− − ·−· · ··· ··−−··

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· − ··− ··· ·− ·· ··· −−·− ··− ·−−−−· −−− −· ·− −·−· −−− −· ···− · −· ··− −·· · −· · ·−−· ·− ··· · −· ·−−· ·− ·−· ·−·· · ·−· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· −−·− ··− −−− ·· ·−−· −−− ··· · ·−· ·−·· ·− −−·− ··− · ··· − ·· −−− −· ··−−··

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· −· ·− ···− ·−· ··−·· −−··−− ·−−− ·−−−−· ·− ···− ·− ·· ··· −−− ··− −··· ·−·· ·· ··−·· ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· · −· −·−· −−− ·−· · ··−−·· −·−· · ·−·· ·− ·− ·−· ·−· ·· ···− · −·· · ·−−· ·−·· ··− ··· · −· ·−−· ·−·· ··− ··· ··· −−− ··− ···− · −· − −−··−− − ··− −·· · ···− ·−· ·− ·· ··· −·−· −−− −· ··· ··− ·−·· − · ·−· ·−−·− −·−· · ··· ··− ·−−− · − · − ·−−· ·−· ··−·· ···− · −· ·· ·−· ·−·· · ··· ·−−· ·−· −−− ··−· ··· ·−·−·−

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· −· ··−·· −−· ·− − ·· ··−· −−··−− ·−−− · − ·· · −· ··· ·−−·− ·−· · ··· − · ·−· −·· ·· ··· −·−· ·−· · − ·−−·− −·−· · ··· ··− ·−−− · − ·−·−·−

−·· · ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− −−−··· ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· −−·− ··− −−− ·· −− ·−−−−· · −· ·−−· ·− ·−· ·−·· · ·−· −·· ·− −· ··· −·−· · −·−· ·− ··· ··−−··

−·· · − ·−·−·− −··· ·−·−·− ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ···· ·−·−·− −·−− ·−·−·− −−−··· − ··− −· ·−−−−· · ··· ·−−· ·− ··· −· ·−−−−· ·· −− ·−−· −−− ·−· − · −−·− ··− ·· ·−·−·− ·−−− ·−−−−· ·− ·· −·−· −−− −· ··−· ·· ·− −· −·−· · · −· − −−− ·· ·−·−·−

_Fin_

_Voila, pour traduire ce texte il faut aller ici :_

_ www . lexilogos clavier / morse . htm_


End file.
